


I WANT ALL OF YOU

by Rachael728once



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachael728once/pseuds/Rachael728once
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for #OutlawQueen Smores day by request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I WANT ALL OF YOU

#OUTLAWQUEEN ONESHOT FOR SMORES DAY – MISSING YEAR

I WANT ALL OF YOU

I’ll miss them so much . . . I don’t know how I can still write this shit. I hope you all enjoy! I wanted to write something hot and heavy and my sentimental heart completely turned this story around – it’s more romantic and sweet than anything. #outlawqueen 

 

Robin knew she was avoiding him. He could tell. She waved her hand and disappeared when council meetings ended and she took dinner in her chambers the last two weeks. It was his fault. They had been bickering back and forth like they always did after one of the meetings with the Prince and Princess in the hallway but he’d taken it too far. He’d made a comment about how he wanted to wipe the smirk off her face with his mouth and kiss her until she couldn’t breathe. She blushed and the Princess asked them straight out in front of everyone if something was going between them. Regina glared at Robin and waved her hand to disappear and she had been avoiding him ever since. He regretted it. He was just trying to get a rise out of her because he sensed she felt something for him too. He surmised that’s why they always fought because secretly they liked one another but right now she was clearly angry with him. He’d tried to apologize but she wouldn’t let him. She kept running away. But, Robin had a plan. He was going to her chambers – now in the middle of the night. He needed to make her see and to apologize. She would either incinerate him or bed him and he really didn’t feel like dying tonight. He left Roland with Friar Tuck and snuck toward her room in his night clothes. A bad decision if someone actually saw him sneaking to the Queen’s chambers in his pajamas in the middle of the night – he hoped no one would. He let out a breath and knocked on her door several times. He waited and then knocked again and then Regina slowly opened the door “What’s wrong? Is it Roland? Is he alright?”   
It warmed his heart that she immediately thought of his son “He’s fine. I’m sorry. I know it’s late but I need to speak with you and you keep avoiding me,” he said almost desperately. 

“So, you thought you’d wake me up in the middle of the night to get my attention,” she said angrily. 

“I know. Maybe, this isn’t the best plan but I had to try. Please let me come in,” he said. She glared at him and he couldn’t help but notice how beautiful she was – even in the middle of the night. Her hair flowed down her back; loose and beautiful and her nightdress hit the floor and Robin longed to reach out and touch the black silky material. She opened the door and motioned for him to enter. He walked inside and it wasn’t the first time he was in her room. There were several times he’d dropped Roland off with her to play. He’d never been here alone with her though and that made him slightly nervous. She definitely had been sleeping; at least it appeared that way. The blankets were pulled down and there were only a few candles lit. She closed the door behind her and faced him with a hand on her hip “I want to apologize for what I said a few weeks ago. I was out of line and I’m sorry.” 

She glanced into his face “Is that all you came here to say?” 

“Well, I’ve been trying to say it to you for the past two weeks but you keep avoiding me. Why?” She turned away from him and walked out onto her balcony. He slowly followed and stood next to her and leaned against the column “Regina, do you want to talk about what’s troubling you?” She rolled her neck and continued to glance up into the sky. She ran her fingers through her hair and Robin wanted to reach out and touch her but he stopped himself. 

She cleared her throat “Everyone still treats me like The Evil Queen but at the same time they expect me to fix all the problems around here. But, all I can think about is my son. I miss my son,” she whispered. A tear rolled down her cheek and Robin couldn’t help what happened next. He turned her around and pulled her against his chest. At first she resisted but then he felt her face snuggle against his shirt and he ran his fingers through her hair. He kissed the top of her head and prayed she wouldn’t fry him to a crisp when this was over. He continued to run his hand down her back and she wrapped her arms around his waist. She was letting him comfort her. For several minutes; they stood and then finally she took two steps back “Thank you,” she said as she ran a hand through her hair nervously. 

“I should let you go back to sleep. I’m sorry I disturbed you,” he said as he bowed slightly and then grabbed her hand and kissed the top of her fingers. 

Robin turned to leave and she said “Wait. Why do we fight so much,” she asked. 

He turned back around “I don’t like bickering with you to be honest. It infuriates me because . . .” 

She took a step toward him “Because why,” she asked. 

He let out a frustrated breath “I like you,” he said seriously as he glanced into her eyes. He could tell she was shocked. Her mouth opened slightly and she was fiddling with her fingers “You’re wonderful with Roland and he adores you. You’re smart – brilliant actually if we are being honest. Not to mention you are absolutely gorgeous and . . .” He smiled and started to walk to the door “I’m sorry. I’m talking too much.” 

“How could you feel this way,” she asked. “My Knights chased you. You said it yourself.” 

“That was a long time ago,” he said. 

“So, you think I’ve changed,” she said. 

“You’re not the same woman. I’ve seen you with my son and I can tell you care about the Princess. I said that little remark about wiping the smirk off your face because I want you and I think you feel the same way. I was trying to get a rise out of you and . . . I’m sorry if I embarrassed you.” 

He turned to walk out the door but Regina grabbed his arm “Robin, wait. I don’t want you to go,” she whispered. He faced her again “I feel the same way and . . . I’m tired of being alone.” They met each other half way and Robin pulled her into his arms again. She gripped onto his shirt and he held her. Regina glanced up into his eyes and she made the first move. She leaned up and her mouth took his. Their first kiss sent shivers throughout his body and Robin groaned as she opened her mouth and plunged her tongue in between his lips. 

They kissed until he finally pulled back and laughed “I can’t breathe,” she smirked and he placed his forehead against hers. “Are you sure about this,” he asked. 

She smiled “Yes, I don’t want to fight anymore. Are you?” 

“Yes,” he said as he kissed her quickly again and then took her hand and sat on the edge of the bed “I want all of you. I don’t just want . . . do you understand,” he asked as he ran his fingers through her hair. Regina straddled his lap and he stilled her “Regina, I want all of you,” he repeated. 

“Are you sure about that,” she asked. 

“I’m positive,” he whispered as he leaned up and began to kiss her again. Their mouths met and her fingers pulled on his shirt “I take it you want this off,” he teased. She yanked on it again and Robin helped; tossing it over his head and to the floor. Regina got off his lap and basked. He gave her about thirty seconds and then stood and placed both his hands on either side of her head and his lips began to move over hers – hard. They moaned as their kisses became more heated. Their mouths were so hot; he swore they were bruising. They weren’t stopping. They just stood there in the center of her room devouring each other. Regina could feel the heat between her legs and she longed for friction. She needed him. Robin’s fingers caressed her breasts through her nightgown and she pulled him to the bed. She fell to the mattress and he lay over her; they kissed and kissed and finally his lips moved down her neck and over her shoulder “I need to feel you,” he said as he glanced into her eyes. Regina wasted no time as she sat up and pulled the nightgown over her head and onto the floor. She was bare and beautiful and Robin couldn’t help but let out a breath and lick his lips. She didn’t wait for him to react she grabbed the side of his head and kissed him again. They were moving so fast that he felt maybe they should slow down but every time he tried Regina would grab him again and attack his mouth with hers. He finally pulled back “Lay down. Take a minute,” he said. She did as he asked and he stood from the bed. He dropped his trousers and he watched her eyes as they roamed his body “Did you hear what I said before Regina? I want you . . . all of you. Not just this; I want you in my life and I want to be in yours,” he said seriously. She sat up and then he said “Do you want that too?” They stared each other down. She wanted him but could she really be happy again? Could she do this? Did she deserve this? She watched as Robin held his hand out to her; she took it and he yanked her up into his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist. 

He rubbed his nose against hers and she smiled “Yes,” she said softly. 

“Yes . . . what,” he said. 

“Yes, I want all of you too,” she replied. He kissed her softly, tenderly and then he sat back on the bed. He scooted against the headboard and he took one of her nipples into his mouth. She tossed her head back and bit her lip as he caressed and sucked on each breast. 

She moaned as he gave each one attention and then moved his mouth up her neck and back to her lips. They kissed again and again until she whispered “Robin, please touch me.” He didn’t have to be asked twice. He flipped Regina onto her back and slid down her body; kissing as he went along. Sucking on her skin and tickling her with his nose. She spread her legs for him and he touched and teased her cunt with his fingers. She thrusted her hips and Robin chuckled as he kissed her thighs and then licked close to her center. Finally, he sucked and tasted her folds and she whimpered and gripped the sheets. Then, his mouth moved downward and he feasted on her. She was chanting his name and it was the sweetest sound he’d ever heard. It coaxed him to move his tongue faster; and as he looked up at Regina all flushed with sweat - his cock instantly went hard. He wanted her. He tasted her for a bit longer until it seemed she was on the brink of exploding and then he stopped. She gripped his hair and looked down at him angrily. Robin moved in between her legs and she spread them even more for him “Are you ready,” he asked. She nodded and he slowly pushed his cock in and then out a few times. She moaned as their bodies adjusted to one another and finally when he was inside her completely; he gripped her hips on either side and began to fuck her. Regina was vocal; her moans coaxed him to move faster and she gripped her nipples with her fingers to show him she was enjoying herself. It felt glorious, sensual and his first thought was that he didn’t need to touch another woman for the rest of his life. It scared him but then when he looked down and she was staring into his eyes “Alright,” he asked. 

She smiled “Yes, but . . .” 

“What is it,” he asked. “Am I hurting you?”

She stopped him “No, not at all. It feels good but will you take me from behind,” she asked. Robin smiled and then pulled out of her; Regina flipped over and onto her knees and now he could finally rub and touch her beautiful ass. She wiggled a little to tease him and he laughed and smacked her lightly. He kneeled behind her and adjusted them carefully as he moved his cock in and then out. She moaned right away and it definitely felt better. Robin gripped her hips once more; they were so close skin to skin and all that could be heard was the slapping and moaning coming from both their mouths. This wasn’t just sex. It was so much more. His eyes actually welled with tears at the pleasure and he whispered her name. She moaned and replied “Don’t’ stop Robin. It’s so good.” He reached around and fondled her breast and she moaned. He could feel his release coming on and he begged her to touch herself. She did as he asked as he continued pounding inside of her; in and out; in and out “My God,” she said as he moved even faster “I’m going to come,” she said. He was ecstatic to hear that because he threw his head back and released himself inside her; he groaned so loud he hoped no one heard. He kept thrusting inside her until he finally felt her body tighten and her release came. She cried out as her juices flowed down her thighs. He stopped moving and they were both gasping for air. Robin ran his hands down her back and kissed her neck. He pulled out of her slowly and she collapsed on the bed. She turned over onto her back and Robin groaned as his knees and back cracked slightly. He lay next to her and she turned on her elbow to face him “Are you alright? I heard that,” she said motioning toward his knees. 

He smiled “Not used to doing that,” he explained as he kissed her cheek and rubbed his nose against hers. “Are you alright milady?” 

She smiled “Yes, more than alright,” she admitted. 

He sat up on his elbow as well “You are so beautiful,” he said softly as his eyes roamed her face. Regina blushed and he leaned in for a kiss. Their lips met and when he released her mouth a few seconds later; he whispered “Don’t make me leave. Let me stay. I want to hold you in my arms. Will you allow me that?”

She nodded and then waved her hand; they were now clean and dressed in nightclothes again “You better not get caught leaving my chambers thief,” she teased. 

He laughed “I’ll try my hardest not to,” Robin said. She snuggled into his arms, he held her and rubbed his fingers down her arms and kissed the top of her head “That was . . . amazing,” he whispered. 

She reached for his hand and they laced their fingers together “You’re a very attentive lover,” she said.

“I wanted to please you,” he said. 

“You did,” she admitted. 

“I’m here for you Regina. When you’re feeling sad, or if you just want to talk. Whatever you need,” he said. 

She smiled “Thank you.” They held onto one another for quite a while. He fell asleep eventually but Regina had trouble winding down. She watched as his chest rose and fell with every breath; and she ran her fingers over his shoulder and down his arm . . . her hand stilled as she reached his tattoo. She bit her lip and her eyes widened as she recalled that night at the tavern when she ran away from her potential soulmate. She looked closer at the mark and then up into his face – he was her soulmate. There was no mistaking this; his tattoo was of a lion. Robin Hood was her soulmate. She didn’t know if she should panic or be happy about it. He groaned in his sleep and pulled her down onto his chest and wrapped his arm around her “Your Majesty we need our rest,” he said softly. Regina relaxed her body and decided she wouldn’t worry about this right now – she’d deal with it tomorrow. Then, she fell asleep in her soulmates arms. 

THE END


End file.
